


a fairytale reversed

by nereid



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she reads books growing up. short tales and long, of princesses kissed and rescued, in that order and in reverse.</p><p>she sympathizes with the wolves more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fairytale reversed

**Author's Note:**

> scorpiod1@ lj prompted _vengeance built me hastily_

she reads books growing up. short tales and long, of princesses kissed and rescued, in that order and in reverse.

she sympathizes with the wolves more.

 

 

in the beginning, there is fire.

 

\- no, stop. rewind.

 

in the beginning, there is fear.

all tales are built upon fear.   
shosanna is young and she is a jewish orphan and she knows this, she _knows_.

she is too clever, luckily, to be anything but inconspicuous.

she does not bite the girls in her class when they whisper under their breaths, _eh, these jews_. she tries not to notice them, and she inhales the desire to kill, and her insides melt it into her blood, and when she exhales, no one can tell that this girl will burn down nazis one day.

(she will make them wish they had.)

 

 

in the end, there is no fear.

fear can be circumnavigated:

 

(red lipstick, a gun, your blood on fire

\- oh - 

in the end, there is fire.

 

 

all there's ever been is fire.


End file.
